The Sacred Book of All Time
by Brandon Taylor
Summary: When Ganon, the King of Evil, makes alterations to the Sacred Book of All Time, Link's son, also called Link, finds himself in Hyrule, only to find that this Hyrule is not his own, but a Hyrule totally controlled by Ganon!
1. Introduction

"The Sacred Book of All Time", or "Rewriting History"

When Ganon, the King of Evil, makes alterations to the Sacred Book of All Time, Link's son, also called Link, finds himself in Hyrule—only to find that _this_ Hyrule is not his own, but a Hyrule totally controlled by Ganon! Now it is up to young Link to turn this nightmare Hyrule back into the Hyrule he remembers. WILL HE SUCCEED?

A Storyline by Brandon Taylor

Based upon "The Legend of Zelda" created by Shigeru Miyamoto

Monday, April 23, 2007

Dramatis Personae 

Link—the legendary hero of Hyrule.

Zelda—the kind-hearted Princess of Hyrule, and wife of Link.

Link Jr.—son of Link and Zelda.

Aryll—Link's sister.

Link and Aryll's grandmother.

Ganon, the King of Evil—sworn enemy to Hyrule and archenemy of Link.

Nabooru—Ganon's girlfriend.

Vaati, Sheik, and Skullkid—"Team Link."

Other Hylians and various servants of Ganon.

SETTING:Hyrule.

Preface 

The actual inspiration for this storyline came from a two-part episode of "Jackie Chan Adventures." In that episode, called "Demon World," Shendu the Fire Demon, while possessing the body of Valmont (leader of a criminal organization known as the Dark Hand), made an alteration to the Book of Ages, an alteration in which he and his siblings ruled his or her own part of the world. I can't delve into any more detail, as that may spoil this storyline, but I can tell you that I devised a similar concept for this storyline.

Also, I have a confession: In all of my "Legend of Zelda" storylines, I have left Link's sister anonymous, simply because I did not know _what_ her name was. But I do know her name now: Her name is Aryll, so that is what I shall name her in this storyline.

I guess there's nothing left for me to say here, except:

READ AND ENJOY!


	2. Our Story Begins

Our story begins in the throne room of Ganon's Tower. Ganon was in his throne, seething.

"Twenty-one years…" he muttered angrily. "Twenty-one long years have I waited to extract my long-simmering revenge against Link… ever since he banished me from Hyrule…"

A servant entered.

"My Lord Ganon!" he said.

"What news brings my servant?" asked Ganon, dropping his anger.

"My Lord," said the servant, "I have just learned of a sacred text that lies at the foot of Death Mountain."

"Text?" inquired Ganon. "What text is this?"

"It is called the Sacred Book of All Time," the servant explained.

"Tell me more," answered a curious Ganon.

"This book literally contains the entire history of all of Hyrule," said his servant.

"Undoubtedly including when I suffered my first defeat at Link's sword—" His voice trailed off, and a nasty grin spread across his face.

"Lord Ganon?" asked the worried servant, who knew what the nasty grin on Ganon's face meant: Ganon had come up with yet another evil plan.

"Ah! Yes! I have it!" a greedy Ganon exulted. "I shall alter the Sacred Book of All Time so that I defeat Link, instead of the other way around!"

"I have another idea, My Lord," said his servant, "but I don't know whether it is better or worse than yours—"

"Speak!" said Ganon. "I am always open to ideas. You know that."

"Of course I do, My Lord," replied the servant. "Why not alter the Book so that you control all of Hyrule?"

"I control all of Hyrule," Ganon said in deep thought. "I cannot say that has not been my primary ambition, even before I knew of Link… but if I controlled all of Hyrule… I would also control Link… Yes! YES! That seems a much better revenge than simply killing him!" Then he laughed evilly. "I love the way your mind works! Come! We shall pack for a downhill journey! Nabooru!"

"What is it, my dear Ganon?" Nabooru asked.

"Prepare yourself," replied Ganon. "We are going down to the foot of Death Mountain!"

And with that, he gave another evil laugh.

Link's sister Aryll was in her bedroom. She was reading a book, when suddenly, she put it down. Her nostrils dilated as she sniffed the air.

"I smell evil," she said.

She stood up and rushed through the living room, where her Grandmother was. She opened the door to outside the house.

"Where _are_ you going, you silly girl?!" her Grandmother exclaimed as she bolted out. But she didn't answer—she closed the door, climbed on her horse, and rode off to Link's house at top speed.


	3. The Sacred Book of All Time

Princess Zelda of Hyrule and her son Link Jr. were in the living room. Link was at Hyrule Castle, conversing with Zelda's father, the King of Hyrule. Link Jr. was enthused over an electronic watch he won at a school game.

"Mom!" he said excitedly.

"What is it, my son?" Zelda responded.

"Check out my new watch!" young Link answered.

Zelda took one good look at the watch and said, "That's nice, dear."

"Mom, you didn't even hear it talk!" Link Jr. insisted.

"Preposterous nonsense!" Zelda said, laughing. "Watches can't talk!"

"This one can!" said Link Jr. "Listen!"

He pushed a button on the watch. In response, the watch said, "Howdy, partner! I'm Hillbilly Bob!"

"Hillbilly Bob?" said Zelda, laughing again. "That's for toddlers!"

But that was apparently the wrong thing to say to Link Jr., for at that moment, tears began to streak down his face, and he began to cry.

"It's not for toddlers!" said Link Jr., crying.

At that precise moment, Link entered.

"I'm home!" he called out. "What's wrong with my boy?"

"Oh, I think he's upset over something," Zelda replied.

"I'll go and talk to him," said Link.

He followed his son to his room. Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. Zelda went to open it and saw Aryll on the other side.

"Princess Zelda," Aryll said, by way of acknowledging her presence.

"What is it, sister of my love?" asked Zelda.

"It is imperative that I speak with my brother at once," Aryll responded.

"He is in his son's room," said Zelda.

Aryll nodded, entered the house, and knocked at Link Jr.'s door. Link opened it.

"Link?" Aryll said.

"Aryll!" said Link, excited to see her here. "What news do you bring?"

"I smell evil," responded a worried Aryll.

"Evil?" said Link. "What evil?"

"Ganon," Aryll replied.

"Ganon?" Link inquired. "What is he up to now?"

"At this moment, he is proceeding to the foot of Death Mountain," Aryll said.

"What would Ganon want at the foot of Death Mountain?" asked Link.

"Do not tell me you have not heard of the Sacred Book of All Time?!" said Aryll.

"The Sacred Book of All Time?" asked Link, who in fact had not heard of such a book. "What is that?"

Aryll sighed exasperatedly, then went on, "The Sacred Book of All Time literally contains the entire history of all of Hyrule, including when you first defeated Ganon, your wedding to Zelda, and everything above, beyond, and in between."

"Wow!" Link exclaimed.

"And unless I am much mistaken," continued Aryll, "Ganon is undoubtedly proceeding there to make changes to the Sacred Book of All Time!"

"WHAT?!" Link shouted. "What changes is he planning to make?"

"Unless I am much mistaken," Aryll said, "he is planning to alter the Book so that he controls all of Hyrule!"

"I'll go," said Link Jr., who had by now stopped crying.

"No!" said Aryll. "We must _all_ go if we hope to stop Ganon from committing this blatant act of evil!"

"You're right!" said Link. "Let's move out!"

And they all left the house—young Link still wearing his Hillbilly Bob watch—and proceeded to the base of Death Mountain.

Ganon, Nabooru, and their servant had just arrived at the temple that contains…

"The Sacred Book of All Time!" Ganon said. "At last!"

Just then, Link, Zelda, Aryll, and Link Jr. arrived.

"GANON!" called an infuriated Link. "Get away from that book!"

But Ganon turned toward Link with an evil grin on his face and said, "Too late, Link! You'll never defeat me this time… or any time!"

And he began to write on the page.

"_Se escribe tan, así que será__,"_ recited Ganon as he wrote, which in Modern Hylian means, "So it is written, so it shall be."1

After a moment of writing, he ceased… and the scene began spinning around them all. Young Link rushed forward and dove between Ganon's legs.

"NO!" he cried, and managed to get a hand on a page of the Book, a section of which he tore from the page. The scene spun faster and faster and faster, until everything went black.

1 Modern Hylian is basically the same as Spanish, with a few modifications to certain words.


	4. A Nightmare Hyrule

Young Link felt a hand waking him up. It was the hand of Zelda.

"Mom…?" he said groggily. "Mom, is that you?"

"There, there, now," said Zelda soothingly. "You've been asleep for almost six hours now."

"I had a horrible nightmare," said young Link, still groggy. "I dreamed I had gone back in time… and some aliens tried to eat me alive."

"Well, you're safe and sound now, back at the base of good old Death Mountain," Zelda assured him.

But at those words, young Link jerked awake, opened his eyes, and shouted, "Death Mountain?!" He moved to turn on the light—only to find that there was no lamp. Zelda lit a candle and illuminated the room, at which young Link shouted in surprise, "Mom? Is that you?"

"'Mom'?" Zelda said, confused. "Are you my son?"

"Yes!" young Link exclaimed. "I'm Link Jr.! Don't you remember?"

"Link Jr.?" said Zelda. "I've never had a son in my life."

"You _must_ remember!" replied young Link. "I'm your son!"

"I'm sorry," said Zelda. "I just don't remember."

"Mom—" He cut himself off and looked at his arm, where he was still wearing his Hillbilly Bob watch. He pushed a button on it.

"Howdy, partner! I'm Hillbilly Bob!" the watch responded, at which Zelda screamed.

"Magic!" cried Zelda fearfully. "You know perfectly well magic is forbidden in Hyrule!"

"It's not magic, it's technology!" young Link said.

"_Magic!"_ Zelda was still shouting._ "Forbidden magic!"_

"It—" Young Link cut himself off again, and then the truth hit him hard in the face like a heavy weight, and he understood. He had torn a section off a page of the Sacred Book of All Time—undoubtedly bearing information about himself—just after Ganon had finished writing in the Book. As a result, when the entire history of Hyrule was rewritten, Link Jr. himself was not rewritten along with all of history. He gasped in sheer terror.

"But if all THAT is true, then—" young Link said. "Oh, no! I'M IN GANON'S HYRULE!"

"Boy!" Zelda said, worriedly. "Boy, are you all right?"

"No!" screamed young Link. "No, I'm not all right! This isn't how Hyrule is supposed to be!"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Zelda asked. "Hyrule has always been like this, ever since Ganon took control of it with all three Triforces after defeating Link."

"No! It can't be!" young Link shouted. "Ganon didn't defeat Link; it was the other way around! Link killed Ganon with his Master Sword!"

"Alas, dear boy, I wish that were true," said Zelda sadly, "but Ganon truly did defeat Link. Oh, how I loved him so… but then, when I realized he was not coming to rescue me, I learned to accept my fate as a slave of Ganon… while Link was left for dead."

"DEAD?!" young Link yelled. "No! How can that be?! He is not dead!"

"No, he isn't dead," Zelda said. "He is still alive, somewhere… I can feel his presence."

"What happened?" inquired young Link, determined to get to the bottom of the matter.

"Ganon made a bargain with him," replied Zelda. "Link could stay alive if he gave the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom to him."

"No!" shouted young Link. "Link would never do that!"

"Not willingly, I agree," said Zelda, "but Ganon has his ways. And after Ganon took possession of all three Triforces, Hyrule began to go downhill. You now see every last Hylian living under his control."

"But that's not right!" young Link shouted. "This is not how it's supposed to be!"

"I know you're upset, boy," said a worried Zelda, "but alas, there is nothing that can be done." Then tears began to stream from her eyes, and she said, weeping, "Hyrule… is doomed… and there is no hope to save it now."

But then young Link got a look of determination on his face.

"I'm not giving up," said young Link. "Who are you, anyway?"

"You may call me Zelda," said Zelda, not crying now. "And who are you?"

"That I cannot answer," said young Link. "Let's just say… we're connected."

And he headed for the door of the house.

"Where are you going?" Zelda asked.

"To Hyrule Castle!" young Link responded.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Zelda. "You could be captured or killed!"

"I know that, Zelda, but it's a risk I have to take," said young Link. "I have to find my father. I have to bring him home. He's the only one that can bring us back to the _real_ Hyrule!"

"Dear boy, this _is_ the real Hyrule!" Zelda said.

"Not to me, it isn't," said young Link, "and if my father can't remember it, it's not real."

"Dear boy, please come back!" Zelda called after him, but it was too late—young Link had already left the house.

Young Link approached Hyrule Castle on horseback. He arrived at his destination, dismounted, and tied his horse to a nearby post. As he approached the castle gate on foot, he encountered two guards, who drew their swords.

"HALT!" shouted the first guard.

"Who goes, there?" asked the other.

"I am Vaati," said young Link in a disguised voice. "I come to bring news to Ganon."

The guards put away their swords.

"You may pass, Vaati," said the first guard.

"Thank you kindly, suckers," said young Link under his breath as he proceeded not to Ganon's throne room, but to the dungeons, there to find his father Link.


	5. In the Dungeons

Young Link traversed the dungeons in search of a blonde-haired male Hylian wearing green. It was not long before he found him. He stopped before this Hylian's cell.

"Hello, young man," said this Hylian curiously. "Do I know you?"

"_Father?!"_ said an amazed young Link. Old Link looked puzzled at what young Link had just called him.

"I don't even have any children," said old Link, confused. "How can I be your father?"

And the truth hit young Link again. Of _course_ old Link didn't have any children, because he had never met Zelda, and the two had never fallen in love, never got married, never had kids… never had _him!_ Now knowing this, young Link gasped in sheer horror.

"Then Zelda _was_ telling the truth!" young Link shouted.

The name "Zelda" stirred something in old Link's memory.

"Oh, Zelda," he said, crying bitterly. "Oh, how miserably have I failed you? Ganon defeated me before I could reach you… and now it's over."

"What?" said an angry young Link. "Over? Did you say 'over'? Nothing is over until we decide it is!"1

"But what can we do?" asked old Link.

"_You_ can take a look at this," responded young Link, and showed old Link the Hillbilly Bob watch and pressed the button.

"Howdy, partner! I'm Hillbilly Bob!" the watch said.

"Who's Hillbilly Bob?" old Link asked.

"He's going to get us back to the _real_ Hyrule," young Link replied.

"But this _is_ the real Hyrule!" exclaimed old Link.

"Back to the Hyrule from whence _I_ came," said young Link. "To me, _that_ Hyrule is the real one… not this nightmare of a land where Ganon rules everything."

"Even if what you say is true," old Link answered, "how can we get back to this other Hyrule?"

Young Link pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and showed it to old Link. It had words written on it in the ancient Hylian language.

"'And Link's son, also called Link, became Ganon's willing apprentice of evil,'" said old Link, translating the parchment aloud.

"But I didn't," said young Link. "Do you know why?"

"Why?" old Link asked.

"Because I ripped that section out of a page of the Sacred Book of All Time," young Link said.

"The Sacred Book of All Time?" asked a curious old Link. "What is this?"

"The Sacred Book of All Time literally contains the entire history of all of Hyrule," answered young Link, "including the time when Ganon defeated you and locked you in here."

"So what happened?" old Link asked. "How did you come to be here?"

"Ganon made a change to the book in which he controlled all of Hyrule, and you were his prisoner, and I became his willing apprentice of evil," young Link responded. "But I ripped that last part out of the book, so I didn't get rewritten along with the rest of Hyrule!"

"What does that mean?" asked old Link. "What are we going to do?"

"First, I'm going to bust you out of here, and then we're going to find the Sacred Book of All Time and make changes to Ganon's changes," said young Link. "And if all goes well, we'll all be back in _my_ Hyrule."

Silence fell, and then a smile crept across old Link's face.

"Sounds like a plan," he said. "Grab those keys," pointing at a nearby wall.

Zelda was on the couch, looking plaintive over never seeing Link. Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. Zelda, assuming the worst, stood up to open it—and found two Links on the other side! At this vision, she gasped and held her breath.

"Zelda?" said the elder Link.

"Who are you?" Zelda inquired.

"My name is Link," he responded.

"You've come back for me!" she exclaimed, and they embraced softly.

"Don't worry, my dearest," said old Link. "I'll have us back in the other Hyrule in no time."

"What other Hyrule is there but this one?" she asked.

"No, Zelda," said old Link. "There is another Hyrule—a Hyrule from whence this boy appeared to me."

"Even if you speak the truth," Zelda said, "how will we get to this other Hyrule?"

"I have a plan," said young Link, and he and old Link revealed to Zelda the truth about the Sacred Book of All Time, and their plan to alter Ganon's alterations and return to the Hyrule that young Link remembers.

"That's impossible!" Zelda exclaimed.

"It's not impossible," said young Link, "but we will need to reclaim all three Triforces. To do that, we need Team Link."

"Who is Team Link?" she asked.

"Vaati, Sheik, Skullkid, and Aryll," young Link answered. "Link's friends and sister."

"The Triforces will be heavily guarded by Ganon," Zelda said.

"You're right, my boy, absolutely right," said old Link. "We can't do this alone. We will have to reassemble Team Link."

"So where do we go first?" she asked.

"To my grandmother's place," said old Link.

1 From "National Lampoon's Animal House", copyright 1978 by Universal Pictures. All rights reserved.


	6. Reassembling Team Link

Link knocked on the door. A peephole opened on it, and Aryll's face appeared in it.

"Who is it?" Aryll asked.

"It is I, Link, your brother," Link answered.

The peephole slammed shut, and the door opened, revealing an excited Aryll, who threw her arms around him and knocked him to the ground.

"LINK!" she screamed excitedly. "Oh, Grandmother, he's here! Link's come back!"

"Have you gone mental, you silly girl?!" her Grandmother shouted. "Let the man breathe!"

"I can't help it, Grandmother, I'm so excited!" Aryll yelled. "Link's come back from Death Mountain alive!"

"_Let—him—go!"_ Grandmother shouted forcefully, at which Aryll rolled off Link, and their Grandmother dusted him off.

"Ah, Link, I'm so glad you came back alive, even though you failed," said Grandmother. "I feared the worst."

"For being here, you can thank this boy," old Link said, indicating young Link.

"Ah!" exclaimed Grandmother. Then to young Link, "For bringing my grandson back to me alive, I am forevermore in your debt, my boy."

"I had to do what I had to do," young Link replied.

"Of course," said Grandmother. Then to old Link, "Now, my dearest grandson, why are you here?"

"I must reassemble Team Link," old Link said.

"May I come along?" Aryll asked.

"Well, why not?" old Link replied. "You are one of Team Link, after all."

"Grandmother, may I go with him, _please?"_ pleaded Aryll.

"Run along, you silly girl, run along," said Grandmother, sighing in exasperation.

"Wow!" said young Link as they left the house. "Even in _this_ Hyrule, she calls you 'you silly girl'?"

"She's called me that all my life," Aryll said. "She never calls me 'Aryll' unless she needs me."

"Next stop, Vaati!" exclaimed old Link.

Old Link knocked on the door. A peephole opened on it, revealing Vaati's face.

"No salesmen allowed!" said Vaati forcefully.

"Wait!" said old Link, as the peephole closed. "My name is Link!"

Vaati opened the peephole again and started chuckling.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" he said. "That's a horse of a different color! Come on in!"1

He closed the peephole again and opened the door, still chuckling as he said, "Come on in and make yourselves at home!"

"Thank you kindly," said old Link. "My apologies if I came across as a salesman to you."

"Never mind that, never mind that, my dear friend!" said Vaati, whose voice was now positively jolly. "Tea?"

"Thank you kindly again, dear friend of mine," said old Link.

Vaati gave teacups to the two Links and to Zelda and Aryll. For a moment, nothing happened.

"Well? Drink up!" said Vaati impatiently. "I assure you, I haven't poisoned any of it!" he said, laughing. "So, why are you here? The truth."

"I have come to reassemble Team Link," old Link said, then took a sip from his cup.

Vaati nearly spit out a sip of tea, but swallowed slowly so as not to burn his throat.

"Team Link?" Vaati inquired.

"Yes," old Link said. "Aryll is already here."

Aryll winked and waved at Vaati.

"I know her," said Vaati. "She's always taken a liking to me, she has. So why do we need to reassemble the team?"

"I have a mission that is very difficult and extremely dangerous," said old Link, as Zelda sipped from her cup.

"Ha!" scoffed Vaati. "Danger? Bring it on! I've always lived for danger."

"Our mission is this," said old Link. "According to my young counterpart here," he said, indicating young Link, "Ganon has made alterations to the Sacred Book of All Time, alterations in which he controls all of Hyrule."

"The Sacred Book of All Time?" asked Vaati. "What's that?"

"It literally contains the entire history of all of Hyrule, including the time when Ganon defeated me and claimed all three Triforces as his own, thereby enabling him to take control of this land," responded old Link.

"And what is our mission?" Vaati asked.

"First, we must reclaim all three Triforces," said Zelda, as Aryll and young Link sipped from their cups. "They lie in the king's bedchambers of Hyrule Castle, where Ganon keeps them under tight guard."

"And that is where Team Link comes in," said old Link.

"You'll need to take Sheik and Skullkid along with you," Vaati said. "I will summon them with my ocarina."

He pulled out an ocarina and played a summoning song. A few moments later, Sheik and Skullkid opened Vaati's door.

"What is it, dear Vaati?" Sheik asked.

"We are your humble servants," said Skullkid.

"For this mission, you are Link's humble servants," Vaati commanded. "We are going to reclaim the Triforces of Power, Wisdom, and Courage."

"All three of them will be heavily guarded," said Sheik.

"We go to Hyrule Castle," Vaati said.

1 From "The Wizard of Oz," copyright 1939 by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. All rights reserved. Also from "Rookie of the Year," copyright 1993 by Twentieth Century Fox. All rights reserved.


	7. At Hyrule Castle

Our heroes approached the gates of Hyrule Castle on foot. They encountered two guards, who drew their swords.

"HALT!" shouted the first.

"Who goes, there?" inquired the other.

"Prisoner exchange from Death Mountain," old Link responded.

"No one notified me about it," said the first guard.

"Wait right there," said the second. "I'll have to clear it with Ganon."

"No, you won't," said Zelda, and dropped a smoke screen, which blinded the guards. Our heroes rushed past them and through the castle gates unseen.

"Now to find the king's bedchambers," old Link said.

"We will cover more ground by splitting up," said Zelda.

"More important, it will not look so suspicious," observed Aryll.

"I agree," said Vaati. "Whoever finds the bedchambers must bring the others there by summoning us with the Triforce of Wisdom."

They huddled up and put their hands in.

"'Team' on three," said old Link. "One, two, three…"

"Team!" they all shouted, and exited in several different directions.

_So this is where my archenemy sleeps and guards the Triforces,_ old Link thought._ Now I must secure the Triforce of Wisdom and summon the others here. I just hope I am not discovered._

He proceeded to the vault in which all three Triforces were being kept. He grabbed the Triforce of Wisdom and spoke ancient Hylian words to it. Just a few seconds later, Zelda and the others appeared in the bedchambers.

"How did you find the bedchambers so quickly?" Zelda asked.

"I had a vision from the Goddess of Courage," said old Link.

"Heads up, guys," said Vaati. "We're about to have company… and from the looks of things, it looks like really bad company!"

Old Link quickly grabbed all three Triforces as the door flew open to reveal a livid Ganon.

"LINK!" Ganon yelled.

"Ganon," old Link observed. "I have been waiting a long time for this."

"Wait a little longer, please!" cried Zelda. "Let's get out of here!"

"None of you are going anywhere!" Ganon said, laughing evilly. "Now you shall ALL die!"

Our heroes began to look fearful. Could this be the end of the Hyrule from whence young Link came, the Hyrule to which our heroes must go back? Ganon raised his sword to strike down old Link, but at the last possible moment, young Link activated the Triforce of Courage.

"THOSE ARE MY TRIFORCES!!!" shouted a furious Ganon.

"Not today, they're not!" said young Link. "Everybody hold on to me tightly!"

Our heroes did so, and a moment later they all disappeared, just as Ganon made a swipe with his sword. But it was too late—they were all gone.

"That was way too close!" shouted old Link.

"You're right," said Zelda sadly. "We were almost killed."

"It seems not even Team Link is enough to get us all back to the other Hyrule," said Aryll, sharing in Zelda's sadness.

"You're right," Sheik said.

"We will require further reinforcements," said Skullkid.

"We will require…" Vaati said.

"My grandmother," finished old Link.

And so old Link knocked on the door again, and it opened to reveal his grandmother.

"Ah! Link! Welcome back again to my humble home!" Grandmother exclaimed.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Grandmother," said old Link. "I need your help."

"Yes?" asked Grandmother.

"You will need to come with us back to Death Mountain," said old Link.

"There we shall find the Sacred Book of All Time," said Zelda.

"I will accompany you presently," said Grandmother.

"Prepare yourselves!" shouted Ganon. "We are going to Death Mountain!"

"How do you know that is where they are going?" Nabooru inquired.

"Do not forget, Nabooru," said Ganon. "That kid stole my Triforces, and I can track them wherever they are. He used magic of a high level to get them out of my bedchambers when I was about to kill them all." Then he showed her the Magic Tracer and said, "Thanks to this Amulet, I know exactly where they are."

"Where are they now?" asked Nabooru.

"They are at the house of Link's grandmother, so that he may assemble his troops," Ganon replied. "Ultimately, they are bound for Death Mountain. That, my dear Nabooru, is where the final battle will take place. That, my dear Nabooru, is where Link will meet his final demise… ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

He and Nabooru laughed evilly.


	8. The Battle for the Sacred Book

"So this is where the Sacred Book of All Time is being held!" exclaimed Zelda.

"That's right," said old Link. "Now all we need to do is make changes to Ganon's changes, and we can go back to Hyrule—_my_ Hyrule!"

"Guys?" asked a worried Aryll. "This doesn't look good!"

She had just spotted Ganon, Nabooru, and their minions on the attack.

"Stand ready," said old Link.

"GET THEM!" Ganon yelled.

Old Link drew his sword and engages in battle. The others ran away, toward the Sacred Book of All Time.

"In time, Link," said Ganon angrily. "In time, you will learn that no one—NO ONE!—double-crosses the King of Evil!"

"And YOU will learn," said old Link, "that I have become the first to do just that."

"And soon you will pay the ultimate price for your treachery!" said Ganon with an evil laugh.

"Not—if—the—others—succeed!" said old Link as their swords clashed.

"Protect the Book!" Ganon shouted to Nabooru.

"Yes, My Lord!" Nabooru answered.

"There it is!" Zelda said.

Young Link, Aryll, and her Grandmother approached it.

"We need to find a page with a missing corner!" young Link said.

"Don't rush me!" shouted Grandmother. "I can't find it!"

Just then, Nabooru entered and swiftly captured the others.

"Your insignificant insurrection has ended," she said.

"We will never surrender!" shouted Zelda.

"That will not be necessary," said Nabooru. "Your leader already has."

For she had just seen Ganon enter, bearing old Link in chains.

"Game over, Link," said Ganon. "And oh, how sticky an end all of you are about to meet, for all the children's storybooks will say, 'Thus perished Link.' And oh, the tears of sadness will fall from their faces in multitudes, and oh, how sad they will be when they find out the truth about Link's horrible, horrible demise."

Meanwhile, at the Book, young Link had just found a blank page.

"If we can't find Ganon's changes," he said, "we'll just have to make some of our own." And he began to write in the ancient Hylian language:"'And then Skullkid grew ten feet tall.'"

The Book glowed and sent a magic pulse to Skullkid, who instantaneously grew ten feet tall. He punched Ganon dead in the face, sending him into a nearby wall.

"Now Skullkid really _is_ the greatest!" said Aryll.

"'Here comes… Super Vaati,'" young Link recited as he wrote.

Again the Book glowed and sent another magic pulse. This one was directed at Vaati, who acquired superhuman strength and picked Nabooru up with just two fingers before throwing her back down to the ground.

"'Say hello… to Bionic Zelda,'" recited young Link.

The Book glowed once more and sent a magic pulse to Zelda, who instantaneously became a cyborg. Several minions tried to attack her, but Zelda, with newly acquired speed beyond that of any known Hylian, including our own hero Link, dodged them all.

"My turn!" Aryll said excitedly. "'And then Sheik grew ten feet tall,'" she recited.

A magic pulse was directed at Sheik, who grew ten feet tall, like Skullkid.

"Ha!" Aryll laughed. "Now _Sheik_ is the greatest!"

"No, you don't!" said young Link as he wrote. "Skullkid is!"

They continued writing and arguing, until old Link said, "You want to go back to the real Hyrule? Yes? Then write that Link defeats Ganon already!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Ganon.

"Duh!" young Link and Aryll said together. Then they recited as they wrote: "'And then Link defeated Ganon with his Master Sword.'"

One more magic pulse found its way into old Link, who all of a sudden broke the chains that bound him and acquired his old Master Sword.

"_Se escribe tan, así que será_ So it is written, so it shall be!" he said. "Now, Ganon… the game… _is_ over."

"NO!" Ganon yelled.

With one thrust, old Link pierced Ganon's heart, creating a vortex to the realm below Hyrule.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Ganon screamed as he was drawn into the vortex.

Having consumed him, the vortex closed and disappeared, and old Link's friends celebrated his victory and their freedom.

"He's dead," said Nabooru. "You've killed him!"

Silence fell, and old Link stared poker-faced at Nabooru, who then fell flat on her stomach.

"All hail Link! Ganon is dead! We are free!" she chanted.

"All hail Link! Ganon is dead! We are free!" they replied, falling flat on their own stomachs.

"I have found the page!" Grandmother said.

"So we can go back to _my_ Hyrule, right?" young Link asked excitedly.

"As soon as we make changes to Ganon's changes," Grandmother replied, and she wrote something in the ancient Hylian language. Again, the Sacred Book of All Time glowed, and the scene began to spin around slowly.

"Wait!" said young Link. "I don't want to lose my place in history."

He pulls out his piece of parchment and reunites it with the rest of the page as the scene spins faster and faster and faster, until everything goes black.


	9. Back to the Real Hyrule

Young Link felt a hand waking him up. It was the hand of Zelda.

"Mom…?" he said groggily. "Mom, is that you?"

"There, there, now," said Zelda soothingly. "You've been asleep for almost six hours now."

"I had a horrible nightmare," said young Link, still groggy. "I dreamed I had gone back in time… and some aliens tried to eat me alive."

"Well, you're safe and sound now, back in the good old Princess's Village," Zelda assured him.

But at those words, young Link jerked awake, opened his eyes, and shouted, "Princess's Village?!" He turned on the light, saw Zelda, and shouted in surprise, "Mom? Is that you?"

"Why, of course it's me, sweetie!" Zelda exclaimed. "Are you feeling all right? Is everything all right?"

Young Link looked around him and saw his bedroom, exactly the way he had left it when he and his parents left for Death Mountain to stop Ganon from altering the Sacred Book of All Time. And the truth hit him—they, plus Team Link and Link's grandmother—have succeeded. He smiled.

"Oh, yes," Link Jr. said. "Everything is just… _perfect."_

"Good night, my sweetheart," Zelda said, and kissed her son, who fell asleep happily. Zelda left the room and went back into the living room, where she found Link, his grandmother, and Team Link—Aryll, Vaati, Sheik, and Skullkid—gathered in front of the couch, all holding glasses of Vaati's best tea.

"You know, Vaati, you really ought to start marketing this!" said Link.

"I may consider just that… as soon as I can find a company that will take me on!" Vaati replied.

They all laughed. Zelda cleared her throat, and they fell silent.

"Am I late?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, heavens, no, my dear Princess!" said Grandmother.

"There's always room for one more!" said Aryll.

"She's right… especially when the one more is you," Link said.

"Are you flirting with me, Link?" Zelda laughed.

"I may be," Link said, blushing.

"Please sit down with us," Sheik said.

"Yes," said Skullkid. "We are a very democratic group."

"Thank you," said Zelda.

Aryll and her grandmother parted and created a space for Zelda, who sat down. Vaati refilled the glasses.

"Well, my friends," he said, "here's to…"

"Team Link!" declared Aryll.

"My grandson and our hero, Link himself," said Grandmother.

"Here's to Hyrule!" said Zelda.

"And to you, my dear, sweet Princess Zelda," Link said.

"To all of us Hylians!" said Sheik.

"Long live Hyrule," declared Skullkid.

"LONG LIVE HYRULE!" they all said loudly, clinking their glasses. A nearby clock struck twenty (8:00 PM).

"Good heavens!" said a surprised Grandmother. "We must all be going home! Come along, you silly girl."

"_Grandmother!"_ said an exasperated Aryll. "Must you always call me 'you silly girl'?"

"But of course, dear!" said Grandmother. "You really are such a silly girl."

"Aw, Grandma!" Aryll laughed, and they embraced and exited the house.

"Well, Link, my good friend, it is time for my servants and I to leave," said Vaati.

"Don't ever forget about me," said Link.

"Or about Team Link," Vaati said.

"And that goes for Sheik and Skullkid as well," Link said.

"We will never forget our hero," said Sheik.

"And we will never forget Team Link," said Skullkid.

"Farewell," said Vaati, and they all left, leaving only Link and Zelda in the living room.

"Link?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, darling?" Link responded.

"You're my hero… in one Hyrule or another," said Zelda.

"And I always will be," said Link.

"I love you," Zelda said.

"I love you, too," said Link, and they kissed. And that's the way we'll leave Hyrule until NEXT TIME. What the future holds for these seven brave souls, plus Link Jr…

ONLY TIME WILL TELL.

THE END


End file.
